lamentablenightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crosser
A Crosser is a living being sensitive to ether. This ability allows them to manipulate ether to achieve miracles known as enomena, and interact with other ethereal beings such as Strays. To date, only humans are able to become full-fledged Crossers. Although other creatures may also exhibit similar abilities (such as the ability to detect the incorporeal), they cannot be defined as true Crossers. Abilities A Crosser has the innate ability to bend ether to their will, whether it be the neutral supply lingering in the air, or that within themselves. If one considers ether to be a type of energy source, then Crossers can be considered magicians. By using ether, Crossers can manipulate the environment to achieve mysterious and bizarre things. These ether "spells" are called enomena; the power to inject one's own will into reality itself. The limits to a Crosser's capabilites are tied only to his or her imagination, and a Crosser with true mastery over their enomenae is a powerful force to behold, and a fearsome foe to contest. On their own, a Crosser can only rely on the ether floating around in the air... however their true power comes from bonding with a Stray. When a Crosser completes a Bonding Pact with a Stray, they gain access to an immense cache of ether that seems to come from within themselves. This infinite stream of ether is locked deep within all living things, and when tapped, grants the Crosser an immense boost in their capabilites. No longer needing to rely on external sources of ether, a "linked" Crosser truly becomes a powerful force. A Stray may "lend" their ethereal bodies to a Crosser, allowing them to manipulate it. This type of teamwork can result in creative, and often strange tactics in battle. In combat Their power establishes itself in a form of reality bending, called enomena. They can manipulate the environment to their will using control of ether but cannot generate matter. While every Crosser has enomena, their individual powers differ greatly. Divided into categories: * Physical attack - deals melee blows * Ranged attack - launches matter at a distanced target * Defense - protects the Crosser, or others, from harm * Support - miscellaneous affects, including status enhancements and detriments A player is free to specialize in one certain type, but Crossers possess the potential to use all types of Enomena. Class Mechanics Ether Efficiency The Crosser is a versatile class capable of excelling in many different fields. They can directly manipulate ethereal energy to cast enomena to induce a wide variety of different results. The system that governs the usage of a Crosser's powers is ether efficiency. Crossers manipulate ether in the environment around them in order to achieve supernatural effects. Natural ether is an abundant resource that can never be completely used up. Ether efficiency is the skillfulness with which a Crosser can convert ether into usable power; a Crosser with higher ether efficiency can derive more power from a set amount of neutral ether than a Crosser with lower efficiency. Handling ether comes with practice. Any Crosser can learn to become more efficient in wielding their enomena with time and practice. Unlock Soul Stream A Stray-bonded Crosser has the additional ability to tap into their inner stream of life force. Doing so provides a temporary, but massive boost to a their abilities across to board. A Crosser always has a 90% or more efficiency rating when using their own inner ether as a power source, regardless of their actual level of skill with manipulating neutral ether. The boost is taxing on the human body, and leaves the Crosser physically and mentally drained after its duration. It is possible to prolong the boost and reduce its negative side effects with training. Class Skills A list of default skills inherent to the Crosser class (subject to changes). Skills labelled "Bonded Skill" are only available to Crossers who have bonded with a Stray: Ether Sense Detect the flow of ether and interect with it. At the most basic level, this skill allows a Crosser to see and interact with concentrated ethereal forms such as Strays and Blights, as well as the effects of ethereal attacks. At higher levels, a Crosser can track the distinct ether signatures of other living creatures. Ether Control / Enomena Supplent one's will unto the world. A Crosser converts ether into a raw energy that bends reality to achieve a certain result. Each Crosser specializes in a unique type of enomena. Stray Empathy (Bonded Skill) A deep connection to a Stray formed by the incitation of a Bonding Pact. It transcends the bounds of the physical plane and functions regardless of distance between partners of a bond. It can be strengthened by the level of trust between a Crosser and their Stray partner. At the weakest level, the connection allows a Crosser to sense the whereabouts of their Stray partner without having to explicitly see where they are. Eventually it is possible for a Crosser and a Stray to communicate telepathically, share senses and intentions, detect each others' emotions, and even view subconscious visions such as dreams. Infuse Stray (Bonded Skill) Grant a Stray partner your ethereal strength, infusing their abilities with the effects of your enomena. Unlock Soul Stream (Bonded Skill) Tap into the inner powers of your life force with the aid of a Stray partner. Provides a massive boost to all parameters -especially the casting of enomenae- for a limited duration of time. Efficiency with one's own inner ether is always 90% or more, regardless of actual skill with ether control. Leaves the Crosser physically and mentally spent after usage. Basic activation time for untrained individuals is around 3 minutes. Duration can be prolonged with practice. Negative effects can also be reduced. List of Crossers ::Main category: Crossers. Category:Character Classes